metalfandomcom-20200223-history
War of Ages (Serenity album)
War of Ages is the fourth full-length studio album by Austrian symphonic metal band Serenity. The album was released on March 22, 2013 in Europe and sometime in March or April in North America and Asia, via Napalm Records. War of Ages continues to show Serenity perfecting their symphonic metal music and still keeping true to their power metal root. It also marks the first album with an additional singer, female vocalist Clémentine Delauney, formally of Whyzdom, and as it turns out a few years later, her last. This will also mark the final album of longtime guitarist Thomas Buchberger as an official member of Serenity. Both departures were announced via their Official website on February 3, 2015. The album itself focuses on historical figures and events, just as its predecessor Death & Legacy had done, keeping true to Serenity's historical concept. Characters stories, such as Beethoven, Napoleon, and others have their tales told through Serenity's words and melodic tone. History War of Ages is the first Serenity album with an additional singer. Clémentine Delauney, who joined the band officially on January 21, 2013. makes here Serenity debut with soaring vocals, adding a very melodic counterpart to longtime Serenity front man Georg Neuhauser. The band says: "While staying true to all Serenity trademarks such as symphonic orchestras, heavy rhythms, amazing melodic vocals and bombastic choirs, we also brought in some new elements in form of various new sounds in the Serenity universe and a constant implementation of female vocals supporting outstanding singer Georg Neuhauser." Announcement for official release of the album came via the band's website, stating, "While staying true to all Serenity trademarks such as symphonic orchestras, heavy rhythms, amazing melodic vocals & bombastic choirs we also brought in some new elements in form of various new sounds in the Serenity universe and a constant implementation of female vocals supporting outstanding singer Georg Neuhauser. The artwork cover for War of Ages was created by Spiros Antoniou, who previously worked with Serenity on their debut album Words Untold & Dreams Unlived. The release was mixed and mastered by Jan Vacik at Dreamsound Studios in München, Germany, with orchestrations and music arrangements done by Oliver Philipps. Both are veterans of previous Serenity albums. Concept War of Ages can be considered a concept album of sorts as its tracks are based on historical figures and events in history, coinciding with Serenity's previous album Death & Legacy. * 'Wings of Madness' - Elizabeth Báthory, "The Blood Countess" and her atrocities. * 'The Art of War' - Napoleon Bonaparte and his mastery of warfare. * 'Shining Oasis' - The ancient and lost city of Petra. * 'For Freedom's Sake' - The suffering of the 30 Years War through the eyes of a man and woman. * 'Age of Glory' - Alexander the Great and his need for conquest while watching his life fade away. * 'The Matricide' - Nero and the murder of his mother that he supposedly ordered. * 'Symphony For The Quiet' - Ludwig van Beethoven and the sorrow he felt when he lost his hearing. * 'Tannenberg' - Ulrich von Jungingen and Battle of Tannenberg that erupted in Poland. * 'Legacy of Tudors' - Henry VIII and his reign under the crown. * 'Royal Pain' - House of Habsburg and it's reign and demise in the Austrian territory. Music video and singles A music video was shot for the lead off single "Wings of Madness" and released on March 28, 2013. The music video shows Clementine in the role of Elizabeth Bathory, and shows her torment of others, alleged throughout history. "Wings of Madness" is War of Ages only single up to this point. Track listing Personnel The band * Georg Neuhauser – lead and backing vocals * Clémentine Delauney – female and backing vocals * Thomas Buchberger – lead and rhythm guitars, backing vocals * Fabio D'Amore – bass guitar and backing vocals * Andreas Schipflinger – drums Guest musicians * Franz-Josef Hauser – piano (on Limited Edition Bonus Track #11 and #12) * Oliver Philipps – keyboards and piano Production * Produced by Oliver Philipps, Jan Vacik, and Serenity. * All songs written by Thomas Buchberger, Mario Hirzinger, Georg Neuhauser, and Clémentine Delauney except “Love of My Life”. * “Love of My Life” lyrics (Limited Edition only) written by Freddie Mercury of Queen * Choir arrangements and recordings by Oliver Philipps * Orchestration, keyboards and pianos arrangements & by Oliver Philipps * All rhythm, lead, acoustic & classical guitars performed by Thomas Buchberger (except effect guitar on "Tannenberg" by Oliver Philipps) * Guitar & bass recordings, drum editing, additional piano recordings, additional editing & preproduction by Thomas Buchberger * Bass guitar recordings by Fabio D'Amore & Ivan Moni Bidin, assisted by Simone Zoldan References Category:2013 albums